Yours, Only Yours
by 00Zero
Summary: This is a challenge from StoriedFabric. Sesshomaru is jealous because Rin has been proposed by other man. "You will not accept a proposal from anything that is male!" Rin laughed. "What about your? You are male, too," she teased. R&R (NOW BEING BATAED)


**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**This is a Challenge from 'StoriedFabric' required to see the jealous Sesshy. I don't know if I met your expectations StoriedFabrick since I'm not very good in that department. I have been pulling my hair and murdered my brain cells in order to write this one. I can't believe how difficult it was. I hope this one's a good read. Everyone, thanks for the read. Review please. ^_^**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites. **

**Special thanks to DragonLadySage for fixing my bad grammors.**

* * *

It was one of Sesshomaru's routine visits when he spotted Rin, the young woman came his way giggling. Her right hand held a single white flower. Curious he asked, "What amused you?" They both started walking towards the forest where they could have a private conversation as well as look at nature.

"Oh, I have been proposed to by Arashi," she said smiling while walking beside him.

It wasn't the first time she had been proposed to, Inuyasha had told him so. But she paid them no mind and never told Sesshomaru because she thought it wasn't important. But she brought it up herself this time and he did not know what to think. One thing for sure, he did not like it.

"And your answer?" he sounded nonchalant, but his insides were in turmoil, and he was making a mental note to make sure that this Arashi would never come near his ward again.

"Yes," she smiled looking at the white flower in her hand. She giggled at the memory and did not notice that Sesshomaru had stopped walking and his golden eyes had flared red.

"You said YES?" he asked slowly as if he did not believe what he had just heard.

"Yes. You should have been there. He was so cute when-" she paused midsentence as she finally sensed the changed in the great dog demon, "Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked concerned.

"You will not marry him!" he said coldly.

Curious Rin ventured, "Why?"

He shifted his side to her, head held high before he answered, "Because I said so," as if it explained everything.

"But he's such a cute boy," she pouted teasingly, "And he's Inuyaha's-"

"It doesn't matter who he is," Sesshomaru cut her off with his calm but full of authority voice, "I do not approve of him."

"Okay. He is too young for me anyway," she smiled. A warm sensation crept inside his chest. "But what kind of man will you give your approval to?" she wanted to know.

He turned sharply her way, his joy disappeared, and he was towering over the beautiful human girl. "You want to get married?" he asked instead of telling her that no man will ever get his approval. No man or demon.

Never Ever!

"It's every woman's dream to get married one day. Though I doubt I would ever get married because my standard is too high and no man will be good enough in my eyes." She told him, giving him the hint that she didn't want to get married and to never push her to marry anyone.

"Never?" he did not like the idea that she would never marry.

"Never," she responded.

"Is this Sesshomaru good enough for you?" he asked indifferent, staring right into his ward's eyes. Her mouth formed into an "O" shape as she stared up at him blankly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I know you don't like to repeat yourself, but can you say it again? I think something's wrong with my ears and making me hear things," she brought a hand to rub against her ear.

"Is this Sesshomaru good enough to marry you?" he repeated slowly observing the girl's confused expression. All she could do was stare at him.

"Rin." He called her name as to demand, _answer me._

"Please tell me, am I dreaming?"

Anger flared inside his chest. "Do you dislike the idea of marrying me that much?" fury was obvious in his voice, but Rin seemed to lose her voice.

"Please tell me, am I dreaming." She repeated, eyes pleading.

"You are not dreaming," he stated, angry that she would reject him. But before he knew it, he was wrapped inside her arms. She flung herself into his chest, and barely avoided his spiky armor. She started to laugh with joy. Now it was his turn to be confused.

"You have no idea how long I have dreamed for this day," she told him.

"Then why did you accept Arashi's proposal?" he wanted to know. He wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Arashi is your nephew you know that right? Inuyasha's son and is a five year old boy. He was too cute for me to resist his charm and break his heart." She smiled while pulling away a little to look him in the eye. He growled.

"You will not accept a proposal from anything that is male!"

Rin laughed. "What about your? You are male, too," she teased.

He growled again. "Only mine," he held her possessively.

She smiled, "Yes, I accept yours. Only yours."


End file.
